Pokemon Infinity Champions League
by AngelZer0
Summary: The gang's all here and ready for the next big Pokemon Tournament, and they're not holding anything back. New Friends, Old Rivals, Old Friends, and New Rivals Who knows what could happen in this global scale tournament. REVAMPED VERSION OF OLD STORY.
1. Prologue

_**Is everyone ready for the revamped version of Pokemon Infinite CHampions League or rather its new name: Pokemon Infinity Champions League. I will continue using the already submitted OCs or if you would like a revamped version of your OC just PM me the new OC. OC Submissions must include Name, Age, Appearance (including Clothing both casual and formal), Background, Relatives, Pokemon (Main and Extras), Hometown and Region. I would like any and all information about the pokemon detailed. You may either submit OCs in reviews or PMs. ANy questions just ask me. Okay on to the fic! Here is an example of the OC form by the way**_

_****_Name: Kasumi Ryu  
><em>****__****_Nickname: Sadist Dragon, Dragon Princess, Bleeding Gold_****_

**_Appearamce: She has long magenta hair that reaches her waist and is almost always kept into either a regular ponytail or a braided ponytail Her eyes are blue and her skin is peach. Her face is sort of heart shaped and her facial features are soft and kind. She is womanly and is developed enough to not be overlooked_**.

_****_CLothing (includes formal):She wears a pink vest over a blue and white striped t-shirt and white shorts with a blue belt with a heart-shaped buckle. On other occasions she'll wear a magenta skirt with red frill at the bottom as well as red knee-high boots. Fingerless white gloves, and she also wears earrings with gems similar to those found on a Dragonair. Her formal clothing is A backless dress that stops at her mid-thighs with diagonal pink and blue stripes and silver high-heeled sandals. A Dragonair Choker. She also has a holster on her thigh holding her Dragonair's Pokeball._****_

_**Personality: Kasumi has a happy-go-lucky attitude and is usually cheerful. Although she hates the mistreatment of Pokemon and Humans alike. She has a heart of gold as a bleeding one and is sometimes jokingly referred to as "Bleeding Gold." She is friendly as well. When it comes to battling her personality changes to that of ferocity and coldness giving her the other nickname "The Sadist Drgaon." However when a battle ends she reverts to her previous personality. This results in many people being frightened of her or referring to her as bipolar. According to her she's simply "Giving her opponents a good battle" and she is completely oblivious to people calling her these things especially "Sadist Dragon"**_  
><em><strong><strong><em><br>Background: Grew up Blackthorn City, but when her parents announced the move to Unova she expressed her desire to stay in Blackthorn City and become a dragon tamer. THey obliged and left her in the care of the Blackthorn City Gym. She became a certified Dragon Tamer. She is a sort of rival to Claire._****_

_****_Accomplishments:Johto League: Defeated by Karen, Assistant Gym Leader to Claire  
>Hoenn League: Defeated by her friend Izzy Grey in the Top 8, Runner-Up of Indigo League<em>****_

_****_Pokemon: Posted in Next Chapter_****_

Prologue

The scarwny delivery boy sped up his scooter over the treacherous ledges of Route 1. It was morning, but not yet light out giving the most rural area of the Kanto region a grayish-blue. He began going much faster clutching a package. He seemed excited about whatever was in there even though it wasn't for him. Perhaps he was excited for the person receiving the package. How happy they would be once they knew what he knew. Finally he enetered Pallet Town. He became elated at the idea of being able to deliver this person the biggest news of their life. He scanned the town until he came across the house the package was addressed to. He laid the package down by the front door and hurried back to his scooter. As he sped off, a sliver of sunlight began to peek over the treeline. It shined a light on the Mailing Label.

**REGION: KANTO  
>PALLET TOWN<br>TO: ASH KETCHUM  
>FROM: MR. CHARLES GOODSHOW<strong>

**/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/**

"ASH KETCHUM, GET OUT OF BED NOW!" Delia called out to her lazy son.

Ash Ketchum lay lazily in his bed with his position being quite awkward as opposed to his Pikachu who lay in his own little bed next to Ash's all curled up. Ash had just recently returned from his Unova Region adventures. His adventures with Iris and Cilan had ended, and with nothing else to do, returned home. This is his 1st day back, and his mother was enjoying him being home...if he didn't sleep so much.

"Mmmm," Ash moaned groggily and rolled out of the bed hitting the floor with a loud thud. So loud it awakened his sleeping partner Pokemon.

"Pika...pi"

"Sorry buddy I didn't mean to wake you," Ash said apologetically before lifting himself up off the floor," Let's go see what mom wants."

He trudged downstairs with his trusty Pikachu in tow. Finally, he found his way to the kitchen where his mom sat looking through the mail, as Mimey cooked over the stove.

"Morning Mom!" Ash said happily.

"Morning? Young man it's almost noon! Mimey made such a nice breakfast for you, but you stayed up there in that bed. So naturally, it got cold and we had to throw it away.," Delia said somewhat annoyed.

"Sorry Mom, guess I'm a little tired from my adventures," Ash said chuckling.

"Oh dear it's quite alright," Delia said as her facial features softened,"I guess since you've been gone for a long time I miss seeing your face."

"I understand," Ash said with a warm smile hugging his mom. He then headed for the refrigerator and took out a carton of milk before guzzling it down straight from the carton.

"Oh yeah and there's also a package by the door from a Mr. Charles Goodshow," Delia said.

Ash nearly choked on his mouthful of milk before spitting it out all at once onto Mr. Mime.

"MR. CHARLES GOODSHOW?" Ash asked ecstatically before giving a quick apology to Mimey and rushing to the door to find his package. Sure enough there it sat up against the door. Probably from when his mother brought it in. It sat in its brown wrapping with the mailing label adressed to Ash.

"I wonder what it could be!" Ash excalimed outloud.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Dawn sat at the table with her mother as they both stared at the package addressed to her from Mr. Goodshow.

"What could it be?" Johanna asked.

"I'm not sure," Dawn answered," I'm about as clueless as you are mom."

"Well shouldn't we open it?" Johanna asked smiling.

"I would have opened it earlier, but I wanted to wait till after breakfast," Dawn said reaching for the large rectangular object.

With shaking hands she slowly tore off the paper and opened the box. The box contained a small, red, glass ball; a folded up letter, a card with the letter A on it, two tickets, a crystal pokeball, and what seemed to be a list of instructions

"What is all this?" Dawn asked

"Why not look at the letter?" Johanna suggested as she pointed towards the folded letter with Dawn's name on it.

"Hah I guess that would be a good place to start," Dawn said chuckling.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"This is interesting," a pink-haired girl said as she looked over what the box contained. They were contents similar to Dawn's except her orb was silver in color. She was dressed in sleepwear and her pink hair was styled into a bun possibly for when she slept. She had a bowl of Combee-O's sitting in front of her as she reached for the letter in the package. It was neatly folded and had her name written on it in fancy, black, cursive letters.

_Kasumi Ryu_

_"_Hehe this oughta be fun," Kasumi said as a small smile crept across her lips.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Onii-san what is that you're reading?" a young boy asked his older brother. The former was wearing black pajamas and white glass. He had black hair that spiked rather than fall flat, and his skin took on a peach coloring. He stood at roughly three feet in height. He stood on his tiptoes behind the chair his older brother was sitting in just to peek at the letter he held.

"Oh Seito, you're awake," the older of the two said," It's just a letter from that old Mr. Goodshow.

The older of the two was obviously in his young adult years roughly 21 at the most. He had the same black hair as his younger brother, except it was wavy and fell to neck length and a fringe that stops just above his eys with bangs at each side of his roundish face. His eyes had an icy, sapphire blue colored on to them, and they seemed to have an unnatural glow. His right eye was the most unnatural as his pupil was white and shaped like a pentagram. He stood at 6'2" and had the exact same peach-colored skin as his junior. He wore midnight blue pajama bottoms and no shirt revealing his slightly toned muscles.

"Does he want you to compete in another one of his tournaments Onii-san?" Seito asked in an innocent.

"More than likely," the enigmatic teen said exasperatedly,"He's relentless."

"But Onii-san you've been in retirement for 5 years are you really gonna go back now?" Seito asked in his cute and innocent voice.

"Hmm why not humor the old man," the black-haired boy said with a sigh and with that he continued reading the letter.

_Dear Seishiro Hiwatari_

_This letter and package signifies my recognition of your abilities. These include your semi-finalist position in the Kanto League, your two time win in the Johto League, your three time win in the Hoenn League, and last but not least, your conquering of the Kanto Battle Frontier. Because of these accomplishments you have been offered an invitation to the first ever Pokemon Infinity Champions League. There will be many competitors from all over the world here, and will surely provide a great experience to trainers, coordinators, and all others alike. Inside the package you'll find a colored glass orb, a Crystal Pokeball, a card with either a letter A or a letter B, and two tickets: one for you and one for a guest. For those in Unova these tickets are for an Airplane that arrives on May 18th in Mistralton City. For the remaining regions 4 Ships will arrive: The S.S. Sea Spectrums I, II, III, and IV. These will all arrive on the 18th as well at the following ports: Sea Spectrum I to Vermilion City Port, Sea Spectrum II to Olivine City Port, Sea Spectrum III to Slateport City Port, and finally Sea Spectrum IV to Canalave City. I sincerely hope you are able to make it to this grand event. If you do not wish to compete simply return the package in the mail and I will understand. For those that remain hope to see you all there._

_-Mr. Charles Goodshow_

/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\\/\\/\/\\/\\\/\

"NO FREAKING WAY!" a large 6 foot 6 boy shouted as he read his letter outside of his country house.

"Whoa, Chris what's up?" a shorter boy, about 5 foot 8, asked as he walked outside to see his brother reading the letter.

The pair were obviously brothers, for they both had the same dirty blonde hair except the taller boy's hair was thicker and much messier. The taller boy, Chris as the latter had called him, was much more imposing. He had very large, broad shoulders accompanied by a large chest width. He also had long well-toned legs. Other physical qualities include his face which was rather large and shapeless, and it had stubble from his apparent attempt at growing a beard. His whole face betrayed his age. One might call him baby-faced. He sat there in the open in a New England Patriots Jersey, jeans, and size 14 sneakers. Perhaps the strangest thing about his face was a deep scar that runs across his right eyebrow. Now the shorter of the two brothers looked like a skinnier and smaller version of his senior. He had the same deep blue eyes, the same dirty blonde hair albeit less thick and a little longer. His well built body was hidden under a black tracksuit and sneakers.

"Josh! Bro I just got an invitation to this new Pokemon tournament!" Chris exclaimed with ecstatsy.

"Hey what about me?" Josh asked almost out of jealousy.

"Well I'm not so sure you can handle it bro," Chris said as a sly smirk began to creep onto his face," It's gonna be a big tournament bro..."

"Chris? What did you do?" Josh asked almost angrily

"I sent the package back," Chris said seriously.

"WHAT?" Josh yelled angrily," You big, stupid tub of muscle! I oughta kill you!"

"You're welcome to try after you go get your package out of the mailbox," Chris said toussling his brother's hair.

"Oh I will you...my package?"

"Yup Josh, YOUR package."

"Oh you're a complete jerk you know that right?" Josh commented, rushing towards the mailbox.

"Haha tell me about it!" Chris shouted.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\

Ash looked at the letter in a mix of disbelief and excitement. The letter noted all of his achievement from the Indigo Conference all the way to the Unova Conference. Now, here he was holding the key to his next journey. He looked at the calendar. The date was May 1st he had a total of 17 days to train and get ready for the tournament.

"Ash, sweetie, is everything okay?" the auburn haired woman asked her son.

Suddenly, a thought crept into his mind. His mother. Ash had only just gotten back home, and he couldn't bear the thought of leaving his mother again. Even though it was still 17 days away, Ash was still reluctant to go.

"When do you leave?"

"Huh?" Ash asked trying to feign confusion, but to no avail.

"When do you leave?" the kindly woman repeated.

"What are you talking about?" Ash asked still trying to keep up his act.

"You've got that look in your eye again," she went on.

Ash knew it was futile to argue or object so he just let it all flow out.

"It's a really big tournament taking place on the Rainbow Islands! There are gonna be trainers from all over the world, and it's gonna be huge! There's gonna be a boat docked in Vermilion City 17 days from now!" Ash blurted out.

"Hehe, I thought it might have been something like that," Delia said with a chuckle," You never stay in one place for too long, and to be honest, I was getting kind of worried that you might not be going on anymore adventures for a while."

"Mom are you saying I can go?" Ash asked.

"Well I'm pretty sure even if I say no you'd go anyway," Delia said.

Ash ran over and embraced his mom before another crucial thought crossed his mind.

"Wait, Mom!" Ash said," There's an extra ticket! That means you can come with me!"

"As much as I'd love that sweetie, I think I should stay here. I mean who else is gonna make you a big dinner for when you win the tournament?" she said winking," Besides, I'll always be watching and rooting for you."

"Thanks Mom!" Ash exclaimed in excitement, and once again, hugged his mother.

"Well Little Mister, what are you waiting for? You've got training to do."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_**Well I hope eveyone enjoyed the story. I did some major working on this one so I hope you all like it. I would like your reviews and your OCs. I would like you to send me your OCs in PM, but if you want to leave them in your review you may. If you leave them in your review you must also leave comments or your thoughts about my story. Thank you ;) Until the next chapter.**_


	2. Arriving in Style

_**Hey everyone. Sorry this took so long. Got out of school for the summer and i have been enjoying it wayy to much . Anyways, I'm here to bring you the newest installment of Pokemon Infinity Champions League. And yes I'm still accepting OCs so keep sending em in. PM or Review it's fine. I know I said I'd post Kasumi's pokemon in this chapter as an example but I changed my mind. If you'd like to know Kasumi's pokemon just ask. I'm sure that's all well here we go enjoy the first chapter of Pokemon Infinity Champions League**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Arriving in Style<p>

There are all kinds of boats. Yachts, Speedboats, Rowboats, canoes are all just examples of this word, but to say the S.S. Sea Spectrum I was a just a boat or ship is an insult. The S.S. Sea Spectrum sat on the water at roughly 881 ft and 8 in in length and 180 feet in height which was only a bit shorter in length but a bit taller in height. The boat's body was a gleaming white with the multicolored letters of "S.S. Sea Spectrum I" inscribed on the stern of the boat. The superstructure of the boat extended towards the sky with its gleaming windows and spotless silver pain job accomodating the white body nicely.

"Whoa this has got to be one of the more amazing ships I've seen in my life," Ash said in awe as he stared at the amazing monster of a ship along with the crowd of Kanto region trainers eager to board the boat

"I'm in total agreement Ash," a dark-haired boy said as he walked up next to Ash.

"Tracey!" Ash exclaimed

"I finally found you. Navigating through this crowd of trainers is a battle in itself," Tracey joked letting out a chuckle.

"Nah. It's okay. They're not letting people board yet, but we should probably stay together when they do. When they start boarding it'll be like a stampede of Tauros," Ash joked back.

"_Pika-pi" _Pikachu chimed in in agreement.

"Very true. Nice to see you Pikachu. You know Ash, I'm honored you asked me to accompany you to this tournament," Tracey said grinning.

"Well you wouldn't believe the adventure I went through to getting someone to go with me," Ash said chuckling nervously as he sweatdropped.

* * *

><p><em>"Sorry Ash," Misty said as she stood in the doorway of the gym,"but I can't go with you."<em>

_"But whyy?" Ash whined pathetically putting on his puppy dog face._

_"Oh you never change do you," Misty said, "Sorry why don't you go ask Brock or Tracey?"_

_"Hmm, that's a good idea," Ash said thoughtfully, "Catch ya later Misty."_

_And with that Ash called out his Staraptor and flew away towards Pewter City._

_"You'll catch me sooner than later," Misty said to herself_

_"Whaddya mean you got invited too?" Ash asked in shock._

_"I got an invitation as well, and I'm really interested in the experience so I'm going," Brock explained to Ash._

_"Well I guess it's Tracey then," Ash said grinning," It be nice to catch up with him after all this time."_

_"See ya at the tournament then or maybe on the boat," Brock said as Ash once again sped off on his Staraptor._

* * *

><p>"Haha I'm just glad I get to go," Tracey said in excitement.<p>

"Me too! This tournament is going to be the best ever!" Ash shouted excitedly.

Almost as if by reaction to Ash's enthusiasm the gangplank lowered down towards the dock and as sure as Ash had predicted the crowd of Pokemon trainers flooded onto the gangplank like wild Taruros. Eventually Ash and Tracey navigated their way to the deck of the ship. Luckily Pikachu was safe atop Ash's head.

"Phew," Ash sighed in relief," Made it through that. Never wanna go through that again."

"No kidding." Tracey said in agreement.

As the duo made their way to the bow of the ship they looked at all of the different kinds of trainers and Pokemon. They finally made their way to the bow and were amazed the way the polished wood of the deck gleamed from the solar rays. The deck was also dotted with various tables beach chairs which quickly became filled with various people wishing to rest, sunbathe, or, if you're feeling adventurous, tan. This was especially true for the pool equipped with a diving board as well as a waterslide that seemed to extend all around the ship. Other features included a smoothie stand, a jacuzzi, and two pokemon battle rings.

"Whoa this looks like one of those things you'd see in a magazine," Ash commented wandering around.

"For sure," Tracey agreed.

"_Pikaa-piii,"_ Pikachu said in amazement

"Before we decide to go exploring we should go find our rooms," Tracey suggested.

"Good idea," Ash said. And with that the two headed into the superstructure.

If one thought the exterior of the Sea Spectrum I was impressive then one may think the interior is inexplicably breathtaking. The inside was carpeted in red velvet along with an extemely intricate wallpaper with many repetitive designs along with a myriad of colors. The two slowly made their way to the front desk which held a caucasian man with crew cut jet black hair, sharp facial features along with a mustache. He wore a black tux and tie and gave off the air of a gentleman.

"Why hello young trainers," the man said as proper and politely as any gentleman would, " I am Mr. Gaiden and I shall be serving you today."

"Hi we're here for our room assignments," Ash said.

"Why that's just fine," Mr. Gaiden said still smiling, " May I see your Pokedex and tickets please?"

"Sure," Ash said handing him his Pokedex and the two tickets.

"Thank you young man," Mr. Gaiden said as he took the Pokedex first and inserted it into the computer then looking over the tickets," Let's see Ash Ketchum, 17, Pallet Town, First Pokemon was a Pikachu and your friends name?"

"Tracey Sketchit," the 16 year old pokemon watcher answered.

"Okay everything seems to be in order," the gentleman said, "your room number is 522."

"Thanks," Ash said grinning taking back his items," Oh before I forget how long does this trip take?"

"Well from here to the Rainbow Islands, which is where the tournament will be held, it should take at least 2 days maybe 2 and a half days tops," the man answered back.

"Wow it's that long?" Ash groaned

"If you don't mind me asking how long would it take for the other boats?" Tracey inquired

"Well from from Johto to the Rainbow Islands it takes the same amount of time, while from Hoenn it takes 3 days and from Sinnoh it takes 3 and a quarter days. Since Unova participants are going by plane it should take them 1 and a half days," the attendant answered.

"I see," Tracey said," so the first few days are an allowance for everyone to get there."

"Exactly," Mr. Gaiden answered back.

"Well let's take our luggage to the room and explore a little bit more," Tracey suggested.

"Okay," Ash complied as he followed Tracey to their room.

* * *

><p>The duo along with Pikachu began to explore all around and inside the ship finding an exquisite selection of restaurants, shops, as well as recreational places such as a lounge, an arcade, and Pokemon Arenas. They finally made their way to the deck where they spotted a certain red head girl speaking to a tan boy.<p>

"Hey Ash, is that Misty and Brock?" the sketch artist asked pointing in the direction of the boy and girl.

"That can't be," Ash said looking closer at the pair," It is!"

And with that, Ash sped off in their general direction with Pikachu hanging onto his head for dear life, and Tracey sweatdropping and chasing after Ash.

* * *

><p>Ash managed to skid towards a halt in front of his two friends as they looked on in surprise.<p>

"Ash?" they asked in unison

"Misty! Brock!" Ash said in elation high-fiving them both before a quizzical look became pasted on his face," Wait a minute. Misty why are you here? Are you here with Brock?"

Misty made a face of irritation and whacked Ash one good time in the head at this question.

"No you numbskull! I got invited too!" Misty snapped in irritation, "You never change do you? Dense as always."

"Owwwww Misty that hurt!" Ash exclaimed in pain.

"_Pika-pi" _Pikachu exclaimed jumping from Ash's head into Misty's arms.

"Oh hi Pikachu I almost forgot about you," Misty said as her rage quickly turned into happiness.

"Man, Ash I'm sure if you could you could outrun an Arcanine," Tracey said finally catching up with the group.

"Tracey. Good to see you again," Brock said stepping forward to shake the Pokemon Sketchers hand.

"Likewise," Tracey said returning the gesture.

"Looks like we have a lot of catching up to do," Ash said grinning broadly.

The quartet of friends, quintet if you count Pikachu, talked animatedly about what the events they hadn't been able to share with one another: Misty's 17th Birthday, Ash's Pokemon League accomplishments, Brock becoming a certified Pokemon Doctor and a Pokemon Breeder. There was so much to share that they didn't notice how the day had quickly turned to evening.

"It's almost dinnertime," Brock pointed out," Let's go grab a bite to eat."

"Sure, but first I'm curious as to how strong Ash has gotten," Misty said as a smile crept across her face.

"You'd be surprised," Ash said smirking.

"Well then let's see how you fare against me?" Misty said.

"Well I fgured this would happen," Brock said chuckling.

"Me too," Tracey said in agreement joining in on the laughfest.

The quartet then headed to one of the arenas within the ship which was located in a large stadium like area with several other people battling. Misty and Ash took their positions at the ends of the field and Brock stood of to the side calling the match just like old times.

"This will be a one-on-one match between the trainers Misty and Ash. Each trainer will use only one Pokemon and the battle will be over when either sides Pokemon is unable to battle!" Brock boomed,"Are both sides ready?"

"Ready!" Ash and Misty shouted in confidence.

"Battle Begin!" Brock shouted.

"Azurill let's go!" Misty shouted throwing her dual-colored sphere onto the field as it unleahsed a the blue-mouse like Pokemon known as Azurill.

"Pikachu buddy you ready?" Ash asked the mouse Pokemon perched on his shoulder.

"_Pika-Pika-Pi_" Pikachu squeaked in excitement and with that it hopped onto the battlefield.

* * *

><p>"Why would Misty choose Azurill? And she's had it for a while now so shouldn't it be evolved?" Tracey asked himself.<p>

"Well Misty likes to do things a little differently," a blonde haired girl answered walking over to Tracey. She had green eyes and a flower in her wavy blonde hair. She dressed somewhat like your typical "Valley Girl."

"Oh um you're Misty's older sister. Daisy, right?" Tracey said in realization.

"Ding ding ding," she said grinning.

"What did you mean by Misty does things differently?" Tracey asked confused.

"Well Misty didn't want to evolve Azurill because she wanted it to be as strong as it could be at the stage it was in," Daisy explained," I didn't understand it much either, but that's just how Misty is. Also, I wouldn't underestimate that little cutie of an Azurill right there. She packs quite the punch."

* * *

><p>"Azurill use Water Gun," Misty commanded as Azurill shot out a powerful pressurized blast of water toards Pikachu.<p>

"Pikachu push it back with a Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted as his little mouse pokemon unleashed a power bolt of electricity towards the oncoming attack.

Both attacks collided into each other and it was almost like a struggle for dominance. The tiny baby Pokemon's attack was evenly matched with the Thunderbolt.

"No way!" Ash said in disbelief.

"Yes way," Misty said smartly," Azurill is one tough customer. Don't underestimate her just cuz she's a baby. Azurill let up on the Water Gun and use Protect!"

In compliance to Misty's command, Azurill let her Water Gun be overtaken by the Thunderbolt and created a green bubble of protective energy around herself that took the oncoming attack.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail!" Ash cried as his yellow companion's tail took on a metallic sheen and sprinted towards the awaiting baby pokemon and proceeded to swing its tail in an attempt to harm the Azurill.

"Azurill use Substitute!" Misty shouted to her mouse-like pokemon, and it obeyed by dashing back and leaving a copy of itself that took the attack which resulted in an explosion of smoke.

Ash gritted his teeth at this maneuver. Misty's Pokemon was no joke. Even though it was still an Azurill it had the fighting prowess of a Marill ready to evolve. He couldn't take it easy.

"Pikachu use Electro Ball and don't hold back!" Ash commanded once again.

Pikachu proceeded to execute this order by channeling electricity from his body into his tail as the orb of golden electricity appeared and grew in size. When the orb reached a great size, Pikachu whipped his tail in the direction of Azurill.

"Azurill use Scald!" Misty cried out as her Azurill shot apressurized blast of boiling hot water from its mouth at the Electric-Type attack.

The two attacks collided for the second collision of the battle, but this one was short as the full-power Electro Ball overpowered the Water-type move and headed toward Azurill yet again.

"Azurill, Ice Beam now!" Misty cried in a seemingly desperate tone as her Polka Dot Pokemon fired off a cold, blue beam of Ice-type energy towards the oncoming attack this only delayed it for a short while as the attack broke through again and proceeded its journey to Azurill.

"Azurill, Light Screen quick!" Misty yelled out in a desperate tone again and her Pokemon complied by creating a sparkling cube-chaped sheild of light that took the full force of the attack leaving only minimal damage done to Azurill. The attack only seemed to force Azurill back a few inches but other than that she was fine

* * *

><p>"Why is Misty wasting attacks like that?" Tracey asked looking puzzled.<p>

"She's not wasting attacks," Daisy said smiling," Misty's a Gym Leader, and she's a darn good one too at that. Do you actually think she was wasting her attacks?"

"What do you mean?" Tracey said.

"Didn't ya notice how Azurill only slid back after being hit by the Electro Ball?" Daisy questioned.

"Wasn't that from the effects of Light Screen?" Tracey asked

"Light Screen was a good defense, but didn't you notice anything funny about the attack after colliding with two attacks from Misty's Azurill, and how Azurill only slid back a few inches from being hit?" Daisy asked

"Now that you mention it," Tracey said thoughtfully," Electro Ball did look a little weak."

"Misty hasn't been wasting attacks, she was weakening Electro Ball. Misty knows Azurill can't compete with Pikachu in terms of power, but she can weaken the attacks before they get to Azurill," Daisy explained.

"You're right," Tracey said," I just hope Ash can figure it out before it's too late."

* * *

><p>"Pikachu use Quick Attack and hit Azurill head on!" Ash commanded as figuring switching strategies to be the best idea.<p>

Pikachu complied and sped towards Azurill only appearing as a streak of silver light due to his speed.

"Azurill, Slam!"

Azurill bounced up off its tail and swung it just as Pikachu came in knocking Pikachu back across the field.

"Don't forget about Azurill's Huge Power ability. It's a doozy!" Misty said smirking.

"Not yet Pikachu use Quick Attack again."

Pikachu complied and rushed towards Azurill again appearing only as a silver streak.

"Again? Azurill use Slam again!" Misty commanded confidently.

Azurill tried to move its tail, but all of a sudden it became frozen in place. Her body stopped responding to her brain and she couldn't move. Then she felt a tinge of electricity surge through her body

* * *

><p>"<em>What is this? My body feels funny," Azurill thought to herself,"It feels like I was just shocked, but that Electro Ball shouldn't have affected me like this...wait a minute. I heard about this before. It's an ability most electric-types have. It's called-"<em>

_"It's called Static!" Pikachu yelled as he rammed into Azurill._

* * *

><p>"Yes! Pikachu's Ability kicked in!" Ash cheered," Pikachu don't waste time follow up with an Iron Tail."<p>

Pikachu replied with a cry of eagerness and as his tail took on the metalic sheen of a sword he swung and it came into contact with Azurill's face.

"Let's end it! Pikachu use Volt Tackle!" Ash cried out.

Pikachu once again obeyed and jumped back a few feet and cloaked its body in the vibrant, golden glow of electricy and rushed towards his victim.

"Azurill use Substitute!" Misty cried in genuine desperation this time as her Azurill mustered all its strength into one copy of itself as Pikachu closed in.

* * *

><p>"Looks like Misty got lucky," Daisy said letting out a sigh of relief.<p>

"I don't think so Daisy. A Substitute needs the energy of the pokemon to create one and after making one and being hit by a Quick Attack and close-range Iron Tail, that substitute isn't gonna hold," Tracey said grimly

* * *

><p>Ash's Pikachu sped violently toward the subsitute Azurill, but to everyone's surprise the substitute faded before Pikachu could get to it leaving Azurill open for attack.<p>

"Azurill quick use Protect!" Misty screamed, but it was to no avail. The Static ability had once again taken its hold on Azurill and this time it was long enough for Pikachu to ram into Azurill with its electrically charged body and cause an explosion of electricity and smoke. When the smoke cleared it revealed a panting Pikachu and an unconcious Azurill.

"Azurill is unable to battle," Brock called out."Pikachu is the winner! The victory goes to Ash!"

"All Right!" Ash cheered as Pikachu ran towards in elation.

Misty bent down near her defeated Azurill and returned her to her Pokeball while whispering consolances. Ash certainly had gotten stronger than she remembered

* * *

><p>"That battle was really amazing you guys," Tracey said in excitement.<p>

"Totally!" Daisy exclaimed."I couldn't look away."

"Thanks Daisy," Misty said.

"Yeah it means a lot," Ash said.

"Well why don't we go get something to eat," Brock suggested."I'm starving."

"Definitely!" Ash exclaimed, ecstatic about the idea of food."And after that it'll be time for training because that battle with Misty really showed me that everyone competing in this tournament is the real deal. They're all super strong and I've got to be even stronger if I wanna win!"

"There's the Ash I know," Misty said chuckling.

"Guys!" Daisy said,"Let's hurry up before all the food's gone! Can't train on an empty stomach ya know!"

"No you can't!" Ash said excitedly and sped towards the direction of the nearest restaurant

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wow I'm extremely happy with that chapter. I felt like it was much longer than my normal ones. Now everyone let's not forget to review please. That'd be the nice thing to do. Any questions leave them in your review or PM them to me ;) thanks <strong>_


End file.
